Support is request to permit 20 young US investigators in infectious diseases to attend the 8th International Congress for Infectious Disease (ICID) to be held in Boston from May 15-18 1998. The Congress brings together over 5,000 participants from 100 countries to discuss the spectrum of scientific and clinical advances in microbiology and infectious diseases. Besides allowing young US investigators to meet and to interact with internationally known investigators, the 8th ICID is unique among international infectious disease meetings in attracting broad participation from physicians and scientists from developing countries. Goals of Healthy People 2000 include the reduction of tuberculosis, human immunodeficiency virus, vaccine preventable diseases, and the prevention of the emergence of new infectious diseases, Achieving these goals increasingly requires international efforts and cooperation. Examples include studies to address the rising percentage of foreign-born US tuberculosis cases and international HIV vaccine trials. Furthermore, resource poor countries bear the brunt of morbidity and mortality from emerging and re-emerging infectious diseases. Investigations in these countries with local colleagues will be essential for US investigators to be involved in the understanding and control of these diseases. The early studies of HIV throughout Africa, the recent work on Ebola virus in Gabon by the Centers for Disease control and Prevention, and the ongoing collaborations involving US and South American investigators to understand the molecular epidemiology of antibiotic resistant Streptococcus pneumoniae are examples of the importance of these relationships. The 8th ICID will help young US investigators develop the contacts and relationships necessary for these international efforts. Symposia on clinical treatment updates, advances in traditional and molecular epidemiology, infection control practices, developments in immunology and molecular genetics and microbiology will be included. The program content is overseen by a committee of internationally known infectious disease physicians and scientists. Both the Committee and the Congress are the responsibility of the International Society for Infectious Diseases (ISID) The 8th ICID is being co-sponsored by the Infectious Diseases Society of America and the Channing laboratory, a division of the Brigham and Women's Hospital Department of Medicine and Harvard Medical School. Portions of the program are expected to be accredited for continuing medical education credits.